Chapter 35 Infinite Light of Hope
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Sailor Jupiter duels Shadow Megas


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 35**

**ΑΠΕΡΙΟΡΙΣΤΟ ΦΩΣ ΕΛΠΙΔΑΣ**

Φαινομενικά ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός είχε νικηθεί και ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε τεθεί εκτός μάχης, αν όμως είχε συμβεί αυτό, τότε το στράτευμα που είχε εισβάλει στο παρόν, θα έπρεπε να είχε εξαφανιστεί, κάτι που δε συνέβη καθώς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor συνέχισαν να μάχονται:

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατήσουμε!!! Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε!!! Τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon. Αν εγκαταλείψουμε τώρα, το ταξίδι του Neo θα είναι μάταιο. Οι δύο αυτοί κόσμοι είναι συνδεδεμένοι και αν καταρρεύσει ο ένας από τους δύο, τότε όλα θα τελειώσουν και δε θα τον ξαναδούμε!

-Σωστά! Θα νικήσουμε! Τους έδωσε το κίνητρο και η Sailor Jupiter και άρχισε να ψάχνει ανάμεσα στην κόλαση της μάχης, τον αρχηγό του στρατού. Και δε άρχισε να τον βρει. Ήταν ο αυτοαποκαλούμενος Μεγάλος Μάγος των Σκιών.

-Εσύ είσαι λοιπόν η αιτία! Τώρα θα δεις! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε αμέσως με τον Δράκο του Κεραυνού. Η επίθεση βρήκε το στόχο της και τον γονάτισε. Έπειτα του ξανάπε:

-Θα το κανονίσουμε εδώ και τώρα! Μάγε των Σκιών! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία!!!!

-Εσύ...; Θα αστειεύεσαι βέβαια. Δεν έχεις ιδέα για το πώς παίζεται το παιχνίδι...

-Νομίζεις...Είπε εκείνη που φαινόταν ότι δεν είχε διάθεση για αστεία και εμφάνισε το δίσκο μονομαχίας. Στην όψη του, τα πάντα πάγωσαν. Το ίδιο και αυτές:

-Διά στάσου! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Της είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Μη σας ανησυχεί τίποτα. Δίπλα στον Neo κάτι έμαθα κι εγώ. Ξεχνάτε ποιος τον ελευθέρωσε από την οργή του...;

-Ναι...Δίκιο έχεις αλλά...Τότε είχες χρησιμοποιήσει την δική του τράπουλα. Τώρα τι θα κάνεις;

-Εμπιστευτείτε με...Θα νικήσω όσο πιστεύω στην καρδιά των καρτών, δε θα χάσω. Ο Neo θα έλεγε το ίδιο...Όσο για σένα...!

-Στάσου! Δεν θα είναι όλα εύκολα! Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση!!! Είπε ο Μάγος και μετέφερε το σκηνικό για μια ακόμη φορά στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Τι έκανες;!!!

-Όπως θα κατάλαβες, πρόκειται για Παιχνίδι του Σκότους. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής πέσουν στο μηδέν, ένας από εμάς θα πεθάνει. Νίκησέ με και θα έχετε εξοντώσει όλο το στρατό. Αν όμως χάσεις, το μόνο που θα βρείτε, θα είναι ο θάνατός σας...

-Όπως θες! Θα σε νικήσω και θα κάνουμε το χρέος μας γι αυτόν τον πλανήτη!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!!! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο και τράβηξαν τις κάρτες τους.

-Αρχίζω εγώ! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα μου ανάποδα και μετά ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτό για την ώρα!

-Αυτό είναι όλο; Τότε κέρδισα πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσουμε! Συνάντησε τον Ιππότη Doom Caliber (1900) και αποχαιρέτα το ανάποδο τέρας σου!

Ο ιππότης επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε το τέρας. Όμως μια έκπληξη τον περίμενε:

-Ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου! Το λένε Mars Mellon! Κι όταν του επιτίθεσαι, χάνεις 1000 πόντους! Κι επιπλέον δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

Ακριβώς για να πέσει γρήγορα στους 3000

-Τέλος πάντων! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε είναι πάλι η σειρά μου! Αρχικά ρίχνω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα καλέσω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1000)

Οι κινήσεις της έβαλαν σε σκέψεις το Μάγο των Σκιών:

«Τι είδους στρατηγική ακολουθεί...; Έπαιξε δύο αδύναμα τέρατα στη σειρά...Γιατί άραγε...;

Όμως η κίνηση της Sailor Jupiter δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί ακόμη:

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Γυαλιά Mars Mellon!!! Και τα φοράω στον ιππότη σου! Τώρα μόνο σε αυτό μπορείς να επιτεθείς!

-Όχι! Μα δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί...!

-Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής μου είναι ασφαλείς.

-Μόνο αν μείνει σε θέση άμυνας. Κάτι που δε θα γίνει! Χωρίς τον Φαραώ να βλέπει τις κινήσεις σου, δεν έχεις καμία ελπίδα! Ενεργοποιώ την Άρνηση Άμυνας! Που περνά το τέρας σου σε θέση επίθεσης. Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής σου παύουν να είναι ασφαλείς. Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Αυτό αρκεί.

Δυστυχώς είχε δίκιο σε αυτό. Αν και δεν καταστράφηκε οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 2400

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Που σημαίνει ότι ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος ανεβαίνει από το επίπεδο 0 σε επίπεδο 1

-Φαίνεται πως ο φίλος σου έχει μια κρυφή ιδιότητα. Δεν πειράζει, ακόμα και με λίγους πόντους επίθεσης, είναι αδύναμος μπροστά στον ιππότη μου.

-Και τώρα...

-Στάσου! Μόλις ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου. Κάλεσμα των Δέσμιων της Γης! Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον ξιφομάχο σου! Τώρα ο πολεμιστής σου θα αναγκαστεί να δώσει μάχη με ένα τέρας δικής μου επιλογής. Έχω όμως άλλη μια παγίδα που είναι και τέρας επίσης. Συνάντησε το Πνεύμα Zoma! Ας αρχίσει η μάχη...

-Και τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις τώρα;

-Όταν ο Zoma δέχεται επίθεση, μεταμορφώνεται. Κι αυτή ν νέα βελτιωμένη εκδοχή του τέρατός μου έχει την ικανότητα να αντεπιτίθεται χτυπώντας κατευθείαν τους πόντους ζωής σου με διπλάσια δύναμη από αυτήν του ξιφομάχου σου! Που θα πει ότι χάνεις 3000 πόντους! Πέθανε!!!

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η επίθεση ακυρωνόταν.

-Μα πώς; Μα τι έκανες;

-Ενεργοποίησα τη μαγική κάρτα Πήδημα Γύρου!

-Τι έκανε λέει;!!!

-Ακύρωσα την επίθεσή σου και προχώρησα 3 γύρους όπου κανείς μας δεν μπορεί να κάνει κίνηση. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό!

-Τι εννοείς;

-Κλείσ'το για να σου εξηγήσω! Μιας και πέρασαν 3 γύροι, ο ξιφομάχος μου ανέβηκε στο επίπεδο 4

-3000 πόντοι;

-Σωστά! Τώρα ξιφομάχε μου επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο πολεμιστής κατέστρεψε τον ιππότη και έριξε κι άλλο τους πόντους του μάγου στους 1900. Αλλά η επιθέσεις δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Mars Mellon επίθεση!!!

Και χάθηκαν άλλοι 300 πόντοι.

-Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σε περιμένει...Της είπε τότε ο μάγος αφήνοντας να εννοηθεί πως κάτι σκάρωνε...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Ποιος θα το φανταζόταν πως θα έφτανες εδώ χωρίς τον Φαραώ να σου κρατάει το χέρι.

-Κλείσ'το!!!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Και θα ξεκινήσω με αυτήν την κάρτα! Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας! Το οποίο μου επιτρέπει να διαλέξω ένα τέρας σου στο παιχνίδι και να το βγάλω από την αρένα. Είπε και κάρφωσε τον ξιφομάχο της.

-Όχι τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο!

-Ναι. Και φοβάμαι πως δεν μπορείς να τον σώσεις με κάποιο μαγικό κόλπο ή παγίδα. Ούτε ο πολεμιστής σου μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τις ιδιότητές του. Κι αυτή είναι μόνο η αρχή της αντεπίθεσής μου, διότι τώρα καλώ τον Άθλιο Μάγο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1700) Τώρα μάγε μου επίθεση στο Mars Mellon με το Ραβδί του Αφανισμού!

-Δεν έμαθες ακόμα πως δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί;!

-Τόσο το χειρότερο για σένα! Αν το τέρας σου είχε σταλεί στο νεκροταφείο, ο ξιφομάχος σου θα είχε ελευθερωθεί. Ένα τέρας που αιχμαλώτισε το Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας, ελευθερώνεται αυτόματα μόλις καταστραφεί ένα άλλο τέρας που ανήκει στον κάτοχό του. Ατυχία έτσι; Η ικανότητα του τέρατός σου στράφηκε εναντίον σου. Ίσως χρειαζόσουν βοήθεια από το Φαραώ τελικά αδύναμη θνητή...

-Τότε παίζω εγώ. Τώρα...

-Περίμενε, μη νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να ανεβάσεις τη δύναμη του ξιφομάχου σου...

-Εσένα περίμενα να μου το πεις! Καλώ τον Blocken σε θέση άμυνας! (300)

-Καιρός να τελειώσω αυτή τη μάχη. Άθλιε Μάγε, ψήσε το Mars Mellon με το ραβδί σου...

Αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος της μονομαχίας τελικά...;

Όχι καθώς το ραβδί του μάγου φρέναρε πάνω από το στόχο του...

-Μόλις ενεργοποιήθηκε η ιδιότητα του Blocken!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Όταν κάποιο από τα τέρατά μου δέχεται επίθεση, ο Blocken επεμβαίνει και δέχεται αυτός το χτύπημα.

Όμως ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος δεν ελευθερώθηκε... Κάτι που ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει ο Μάογς των Σκιών:

Όταν ο Άθλιος Μάγος καταστρέφει ένα τέρας, αυτό πηγαίνει στις κάρτες σου, όχι στο νεκροταφείο. Με άλλα λόγια, ο ξιφομάχος σου είναι ακόμα παγιδευμένος!

-Όμως χάρη στην ικανότητα του Blocken, δεν τελείωσα ακόμα, Όποτε καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας που λέγεται Lengard. (300)

-Ας είναι...Ρίχνω τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Για κοίτα αυτό εξυπνάκια! Mars Melon επίθεση στον Άθλιο Μάγο!

-Προτιμάς να θυσιαστείς εσύ;

-Ενεργοποίησα την ειδική ικανότητα του Lengard. Όποτε καταστρέφεται ένα τέρας μου, το αποτέλεσμα μεταφέρεται αυτόματα σε αυτόν. Και τώρα ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος είναι ελεύθερος! Κατάστρεψε τον μάγο του με το χτύπημα του Σιωπηλού Σπαθιού!

Όπως κι έγινε, αλλά ο αντίπαλός της δεν έχασε πόντους ζωής...

-Δεν είσαι μόνο εσύ που ξέρεις κόλπα. Ξέρει και ο μάγος μου. Όποτε καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να αποφύγω να χάσω πόντους ζωής επιστρέφοντας στις κάρτες μου.

Μέχρι τώρα πήγαινε καλά. Θα συνέχιζε στον ίδιο ρυθμό όμως...;  
«Πρέπει να μείνω συγκεντρωμένη και να μην εγκαταλείψω ότι κι αν γίνει. Αν ο Neo ήταν εδώ, θα έλεγε το ίδιο...»¨

-Τώρα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες. Μετά ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου τις Καταραμένες Δίδυμες Κούκλες! Κάθε μια έχει ένα κουτί με δώρο ένα από τα οποία είναι μια κατάρα. Λοιπόν ποιο δώρο διαλέγεις;

Μετά από λίγη σκέψη, αποφάσισε:

-Θα πάρω το κόκκινο!

-Τότε το μαύρο κουτί έρχεται σε μένα. Ας αρχίσουμε με το περιεχόμενο του δικού σου. Φαίνεται πως διάλεξες σοφά. Τώρα για κάθε κάρτα που στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, θα παίρνεις 200 πόντους επιπλέον.

-Εντάξει! Ας δούμε τώρα τι έχει το κουτί σου.

-Σου είπα, είναι μία κατάρα. Και μόλις εξαπολυθεί αυτή η κατάρα, το νεκροταφείο μυ δεν θα υπάρχει πια...

-Τι;! Μα πώς μπορείς να μονομαχήσεις χωρίς νεκροταφείο;

Με την απελευθέρωση της κατάρας, όλα τα τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο του, εμφανίστηκαν πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Αυτά τα τέρατα έχουν καταστραφεί!!!

-Σωστά. Κι αφού δεν έχω πια νεκροταφείο, επέστρεψαν στην αρένα σαν πνεύματα...Παρόλα αυτά αν και είναι στην αρένα δεν μπορούν να επιτεθούν ούτε να αμυνθούν. Με άλλα λόγια δεν είναι απειλή για σένα...ακόμα...Τέλος παίζω το Στρατιώτη Necro σε θέση άμυνας (0)

«Κάτι ετοιμάζει...Τι όμως...; « Αναρωτιόταν η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είσαι ένα βήμα πριν από το θάνατο. Μία λάθος κίνηση και θα τον συναντήσεις γρήγορα.

-Δεν θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη γι αυτό!

-Και γιατί όχι; Κάθε τέρας που στάλθηκε στο πρώην νεκροταφείο μου ελευθερώθηκε. Από την άλλη εσύ δεν έχεις και πολλές επιλογές. Κρίμα που δεν μπορείς να φέρεις τον Φαραώ να σε σώσει...

-Ίσως όχι, αλλά μπορώ να τον σώσω εγώ, μόλις σε νικήσω και απαλλαγούμε από εσάς!

-Τώρα που οι Δίδυμες κούκλες τελείωσαν, γιατί δεν παίζεις κι εσύ...;

-Καιρός ήταν!

-Μη βιάζεσαι. Φοβάμαι ότι ενεργοποίησες την εδική ικανότητα του Στρατιώτη Necro. Όσο μένει στην αρένα, κάθε φορά που αρχίσει ο γύρος σου, ο στρατός necro αυξάνει κατά έναν. Κι αφού αυτή η ικανότητα ισχύει για το νέο μου στρατιώτη, έχω ένα στρατό από τρεις. Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου.

-Ξεκινάω! Πρώτα ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος περνάει στο επίπεδο 5 με 3500 πόντους. Και για να συντροφεύσω τον ξιφομάχο μου, παίζω το Σιωπηλό Μάγο! (1000) Τώρα τέρατά μου, επίθεση στους τρεις Στρατιώτες Necro!

Αμέσως τα τρία τα τέρατα επιτέθηκαν και κατέστρεψαν τους δύο από τους τρεις αλλά ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος, σταμάτησε για έναν πάρεργο λόγο:

-Μα γιατί σταμάτησε ο ξιφομάχος μου;!

-Μα είναι πολύ απλό. Έπαιξα την κάρτα παγίδα Στενός Διάδρομος.

-Και τι κάνει αυτή;

-Αυτή η παγίδα σε εμποδίζει να επιτεθείς με περισσότερα από δύο τέρατα σε έναν γύρο. Και μην ξεχνάς ότι το νεκροταφείο μου εξαφανίστηκε, που θα πει ότι οι στρατιώτες που μόλις εξόντωσες, επιστρέφουν στην αρένα σαν πνεύματα.

«Μα τι έχει σκοπό να κάνει με όλα αυτά τα τέρατα...;»Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά καθώς τα έβλεπε να αυξάνονται επικίνδυνα.

-Τώρα η σειρά μου/....

-Ξέχασα να σου πω για την ικανότητα του μάγου μου; Όταν τραβάς μια κάρτα, ανεβαίνει ένα επίπεδο και κερδίζει 500 πόντους!

Όμως τώρα η κατάσταση ήταν στα αλήθεια δύσκολη καθώς ο Μάγος των Σκιών, τράβηξε την κάρτα που ήθελε για να ολοκληρώσει το σχέδιό του:

-Αυτή η κάρτα είναι τέλεια. Sailor Jupiter! Η γιορτή του θανάτου θα αρχίσει!

-Η γιορτή του θανάτου;

-Ναι, υπάρχει ηχώ εδώ μέσα; Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντιστάθμιση!

-Τι κάνει αυτή;!

-Όσο αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μένει στην αρένα, θα πρέπει και οι δύο να πετάξουμε έναν αριθμό καρτών στο νεκροταφείο μας, στο τέλος του γύρου μας. Θα ρωτήσεις πόσες. Θα πρέπει να πετάξεις τόσες κάρτες όσες υπάρχουν στην αρένα. Αυτό περιλαμβάνει και τα τέρατα φαντάσματα.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Τότε θα πετάξουμε όλες τις κάρτες μας! Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Αφού θα μπεις κι εσύ σε κίνδυνο!

-Ακόμα δεν το κατάλαβες;! Για να πετύχει χρειάζεσαι νεκροταφείο. Κι εγώ δεν έχω! Οι επιπτώσεις της Αντιστάθμισης, επηρεάζουν μόνο εσένα!

-Ώστε αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό σου από την αρχή! Ήθελες να με αναγκάσεις να πετάξω όλες τις κάρτες μου! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μου μένουν μερικοί γύροι!

-Και γίνεται χειρότερο. Διότι τώρα θα καλέσω ένα άλλο τέρας στην αρένα! Το Μοντέλο Necro! (500) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Μετά ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Κύκλος Necro! Όσο το Μοντέλο Necro παραμένει στην αρένα, αυτή η παγίδα μου επιτρέπει να καλώ άλλο ένα σε κάθε γύρο. Και σκέψου. Καθένα από αυτά αντιπροσωπεύει μία κάρτα που θα χάνεις. Στον επόμενο γύρο θα νιώσεις τον τρόμο της Αντιστάθμισης! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Ο ξιφομάχος μου ανεβαίνει ένα επίπεδο και 500 πόντους

-Στάσου. Τα τέρατά σου δεν είναι τα μόνα που ξέρουν κόλπα. Μοντέλο Necro! Δείξε στην Sailor Jupiter το νέο σου ταλέντο.

Κι εμφανίστηκε άλλο ένα τέρας σαν αυτό...

-Τώρα υπάρχουν 11 τέρατα στην αρένα.

-Σειρά μου να επιτεθώ! Θα στείλω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο και τον Σιωπηλό Μάγο στη μάχη. Πηγαίνετε!

Οι δύο πολεμιστές έφυγαν και κατέστρεψαν από ένα τέρας. Όμως αυτό ήταν όλο. Ο γύρος της τελείωσε.

-Καθόλου κακό, αλλά ο γύρος σου τελείωσε. Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό. 11 κάρτες πάνε στο νεκροταφείο σου. Και τώρα αν δεν κάνω λάθος, έχεις 17 κάρτες και μόλις τελειώσουν όλες, το παιχνίδι τελειώνει... Όμως οι κούκλες μου θα φροντίσουν να μην τελειώσει άσχημα ο γύρος σου δίνοντάς σου 2200 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον.

-Πολύ καλά!

-Και γιατί χαίρεσαι;

-Πρώτα γιατί ο Σιωπηλός Μάγος έγινε δυνατότερος.

-Θα χρειαστείς κάτι περισσότερο για να σε σώσει. Τώρα καλώ το Τείχος Necro! Που μου επιτρέπει να προσθέσω τόσα Σύμβολα Τείχους Necro, όσα τέρατα έχω στην αρένα. Κι έτσι έχω άλλα δύο. Τώρα κάνε την τελευταία σου κίνηση.

-Εντάξει! Ετοιμάσου για διπλή επίθεση!

Ο μάγος και ο ξιφομάχος επιτέθηκαν τότε στα σύμβολα.

-Εντυπωσιακό αλλά ο γύρος σου τελείωσε αφού έκανες και τις δύο επιθέσεις σου.

-Αλήθεια, όμως μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Άρεια από Όπερα, που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω μια μαγική κάρτα από το παιχνίδι και να τη χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά! Και θα διαλέξω μια δική σου! Το Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας για να φυλακίσω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο. Κι έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας αυτό φυλακίστηκε για μία ακόμη φορά

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα πέτα τις 11 κάρτες σου...Σε λίγο θα τις χάσεις όλες και η νίκη θα είναι δική μου. Θα μπορούσα να σε αποτελειώσω αμέσως αλλά είναι πολύ πιο διασκεδαστικό να σε βλέπω να υποφέρεις όπως και ο σύζυγός σου Κι έτσι αντίθετα θα καλέσω το Βάζο Necro σε θέση επίθεσης! (1100) Επίθεση στον Σιωπηλό Μάγο!

Η επίθεση υπό κανονικές συνθήκες θα ήταν αυτοκτονία αλλά όταν ο Σιωπηλός Μάγος έστειλε το βάζο πίσω με το ραβδί του, ο Μάγος των Σκιών ήταν φανερά ικανοποιημένος.

-Μόλις έχασες τους περισσότερους πόντους ζωής σου. Γιατί το έκανες;

-Όλα ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου μου...Χάρη στο Βάζο Necro, πρέπει να πετάξεις μία κάρτα για κάθε 300 πόντους που έχασα. Κι έτσι χάνεις 4 κάρτες σου!

-Μα αυτό θα με αφήσει με μία μόνο κάρτα!

-Ακριβώς! Κι έτσι το τέλος σου είναι κοντά! Όχι μόνο το τέλος της μονομαχίας, αλλά το τέλος του κόσμου όπως τον γνωρίζεις! Ο κόσμος σας θα καταστραφεί και ο άντρας σου θα χάσει κι αυτός καθώς ο βασιλιάς μας θα γίνει ο νέος Φαραώ! Λοιπόν υπάρχουν 12 τέρατα κι εσύ έχεις μόνο μία κάρτα κι όπως ξέρεις, μόλις τελειώσουν οι κάρτες σου, χάνεις. Το ήξερα από την αρχή. Χωρίς τον Φαραώ, είσαι ένα τίποτα! Μόνο μαζί του μπορείς να πολεμήσεις, χωρίς αυτόν είσαι πολύ αδύναμη

Τα λόγια του άρχισαν να επιδρούν πάνω της και να την κάνουν να αμφιβάλει για τον εαυτό της σε σημείο που το δεξί της χέρι έτρεμε από φόβο:

«Ίσως τελικά έχει δίκιο...»

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να παραδοθεί. Δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί την ήττα. Ειδικά η θύμηση του Neo, της έδωσε καινούρια δύναμη για να συνεχίσει τη μονομαχία όσο δύσκολες κι αν ήταν οι συνθήκες:

«Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ. Όλα εξαρτώνται από αυτό το τελευταίο τράβηγμα. Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των Καρτών...Βοήθησέ με...» Είπε και τράβηξε την τελευταία κάρτα που της είχε απομείνει:

-Δε θα εγκαταλείψω ποτέ! Ο Neo με χρειάζεται! Μου μένει μια κάρτα κι αυτή είναι ότι χρειάζομαι!

-Και τι περιμένεις να κάνεις με μία κάρτα μόνο;

-Θυσιάζω το Mars Mellon και τον Σιωπηλό Μάγο, για να καλέσω αυτό: Kandora! Ο Δράκος της Καταστροφής!!!

-Όχι αυτό...!

-Το παιχνίδι τελειώνει μόλις παιχτεί και η τελευταία κάρτα! Και με αυτήν εδώ έχω τη δύναμη να σε καταστρέψω!!!

-Μα πώς; Έχω μία αρένα γεμάτη τέρατα κι εσύ έχεις μία μόνο κάρτα!

-Kandora! Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα! Απεριόριστες Γιγαντοακτίνες!!!

Αυτό ήταν. Όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα του αντιπάλου καταστράφηκαν από το φως αυτού του δράκου κάνοντας το Μάγο των Σκιών να μην το πιστεύει...Όμως η μονομαχία δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Μπορεί να χάθηκαν όλα τα τέρατά μου αλλά οι πόντοι ζωής μου όχι!

-Το ξέρω ηλίθιε! Όταν ο Kandora κάνει τη δουλειά του, πηγαίνει στο νεκροταφείο. Κι όπως σίγουρα ξέρεις, όταν ένα τέρας μου πάει στο νεκροταφείο, το σπαθί σου απενεργοποιείται και ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος είναι ελεύθερος!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Τώρα μπορώ άνετα να σε εξαφανίσω! Ξιφομάχε μου, αποτελείωσέ τον!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο πολεμιστής έδωσε το τελικό χτύπημα και νίκησε τη μονομαχία. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής του έφτασαν στο μηδέν, αυτός εξαϋλώθηκε, το ίδιο και όλοι οι στρατιώτες. Και φυσικά το Βασίλειο των Σκιών χάθηκε. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, όλες έτρεξαν να τη συγχαρούν:

-Μπράβο! Φοβερή μονομαχία! Της είπε η Sailor Moon φανερά ευχαριστημένη.

-Σας είπα ότι θα τα κατάφερνα. Εμείς κάναμε το καθήκον μας...Τώρα είναι η σειρά του Neo να εκπληρώσει τη μοίρα του...

Θα μπορούσε άραγε να ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή του με επιτυχία...; Σίγουρα το θηρίο του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά δεν φαινόταν να νικήθηκε τόσο εύκολα...


End file.
